A Light In The Darkness
by ericlover75
Summary: Sookie is taken by the fairies and Eric must find a way to get her back. I put this as a crossover because there will be some characters from the books and some from the show.
1. Chapter 1

A Light In The Darkness

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. I have been working on this on and off for awhile now. I'll post the beginning and if I get enough response I will continue posting what I have, thanks.

Part 1

"Oh Gran what do I do?" I asked the stone before me, I really missed my Gran. I wish she were here to help me through this. My heart was breaking not only because Gran was gone and Bill betrayed me but for Eric as well. He made Bill tell me the truth and offered me support yet I said so many mean things to him. I believe that somewhere deep inside of Eric there is love and some part of him that retained his humanity, you just have to dig deep enough. He would never have let Russell take me, this I'm sure of. Oh Eric what have I done?

"Sookie" came a sweet familiar voice.

"Claudine?" I called out.

"Yes. I've come for you. I've come to take you home with me" she replied.

"Home?" I replied confused.

"To my world. You belong there Sookie with your own kind. You can get married and have children, you'll be happy" Claudine said but something in her voice was off and the look in her eyes had the hair on the back of my neck standing at attention.

"Sookie?" came Bill's voice . He was standing about fifty feet away and behind him was a red headed vampire. I felt dread run through me at the sight of them.

"Hurry we must go" Claudine urged sounding frantic.

"Sookie?" came the deep timber of Eric's voice. Oh my, he came back. Why did he come back? Maybe he did care. Maybe he cared for me?

"Viking" Claudine hissed her face momentarily changing to that of a pissed off snake. I jumped back a couple of feet suddenly afraid of Claudine.

"Fairy" Eric inclined his head looking very calm and stoic. What was Claudine's problem. She stepped toward me and I stepped back. She seemed to become impatient and she grabbed my arm and started dragging me along.

"Come now Sookie the Viking will not get his hands on you, your ours not his" what the hell was her problem? I'm not Eric's. I'm not her's either. I struggled against Claudine but her grip was sure and I had to almost run to avoid being dragged. She was taking us closer to a white light. The light looked like a spaceship.

"You will release my pet at once" the red vampire ordered.

"It's obvious that Sookie does not want to go with you, let her go" Eric commanded and it seemed that he had gotten a little closer. I wanted to go to Eric but Claudine wouldn't let go. I reached out for him with my free hand, our fingertips brushing. When our fingers touched there was a spark visible to everyone and I heard Caudine gasp, Eric's eyes widened in surprise.

"No it cannot be possible. I'll never let you have her" Claudine hissed. I felt tears prick my eyes and they threaghten to fall. I looked at Eric.

"Eric, please?" I inquired, my voice slightly shaking. Claudine was already disappearing into the light. Eric was suddenly right behind me and grabbed me by the waist and held on. I heard a howl come from the light and then I was free and the light was gone. I fell back into Eric's chest and for a second I relaxed but just as quickly I jumped away.

"Good now get my pet Compton and all will be forgiven" the red head said as she patted his arm like you would a dog.

"I'm not your pet so fuck off" I hissed getting angry. I wan't afraid of this vampire or Bill for that matter, I was bloody pissed off.

"Oh yes you are" she replied and was in front of me in seconds. She grabbed me by the shoulder and exposed my neck. I closed my eyes and waited for the bite but it never came. I opened my eyes to see Eric holding the red vampire off the ground by her throat. He was snarling and hissing.

"Your majesty do not ever touch Sookie like that again. I warned you before that I would gladly rip your head off. You are much younger than me do not push your luck" Eric growled at his Queen, ha. Go Eric.

"Compton help me" the Queen sputtered. Before Bill could move Pam came out of nowhere with a crossbow aimed at his heart. Yeah Pam.

"Sorry I'm late to the party but I couldn't decide on what pumps to wear" Pam said with a fangy smile. I let out a little laugh, that's Pam.

"Pamela" Eric hissed and Pam bowed her head.

"This is treason Northman, you will pay" the Queen warned.

"Oh, I don't think so. Not unless you want the Authority to know what you've been up to, no you'll let it go. You will also release Lafayette from your employ, the human has been through enough. Besides with Edgington's estate you will have all your debt paid. Release Hadley as well and leave Sookie alone" Eric demanded and squeezed her throat for emphasis. I watched as his fangs grew even longer. I had never seen Eric so angry before.

"Yes. I agree. Your wrong though I won't get Russell's territory" she grumbled.

"You have so little faith in your Sheriff. Russell's fangs were given to Ms Flannigan along with a signed wedding certificate. We are even. Now leave and remember your vow" Eric said and released the Queen. She looked at me and then back at Eric.

"I will honour my vow" she said in a disgusted tone and zipped away.

"Get lost Compton" Pam said.

"But, Sookie" he started to whine.

"Leave now Compton if you wish not to meet your true death this eve" Eric bellowed turning on Bill.

"This is not over" Bill replied and was gone.

I looked over at Eric who still had his back to me. Why had he done all of that? Eric always looked out for numero uno when it came to vampire politics. He literally stuck his neck out for me and I wondered why. Sex, probably sex and that just got me angry again.

"I'm not sleeping with you Eric" I said in a disgusted voice. He turned then to look at me and he looked hurt? Then his face turned to stone. He stepped closer to me and I didn't back down.

"I'm truly sorry Sookie Stackhouse for all the trouble and heartache that you have had to endure because of me and mine. I here by release you from all obligations to me and our deal. You are free. Please be wary of your fairy kin. They want you for something and will probably not stop until they get it. They are afraid of lemons and iron can kill them. Pam will make sure you arrive home safely. Make sure all vampires are rescinded from entering your home. Good luck Miss Stackhouse" Eric said. He turned and inclined his head to me and then was gone.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Eric freed you and all your loved ones. I thought that was obvious?" Pam said as she started towards the farmhouse. I was quiet on the way, just thinking. Pam stopped at the foot of the porch. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to me.

"This is for your services in Dallas. Ten thousand dollars. Tomorrow there will be a crew here in the morning to restore your home to what it was before the Maenad took up residence here" I started to open my mouth.

"Hush. If you would have been here instead of Dallas this would not have happened, besides Eric would like to thank you for being with Godric in the end. Please just accept this for Eric and for Godric's memory" Pam implored. She's right besides I could never dishonour Godric's memory not for something petty as this.

"Ok Pam" I agreed.

"Good luck my telepathic belle and be careful" Pam said. I turned back to say good by after I had opened the door and stepped inside but she was already gone.

"I rescind all vampires from entrance into my home except for Eric Northman. Eric you are welcome in my house" I said and shut the door.

I locked up and hit the bathroom. Once I was done I fell into bed and into a deep sleep. During the night I woke up a couple of times and thought I seen Eric hovering outside my window but when I turned on the light no one was there.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I threw on a robe and went down to answer the door. Alcide was standing on the other side.

"Morning Sookie. I'm here on Northman's dime to fix up the damage done by that stupid animal" he explained.

"Yes, come on in" I said and opened the door wide.

"Thank you. Well, the work will take about two days to do. Nothing major" he said.

"Ok well I think maybe I'll go to Jason's for a couple of days. I'll give you my cell number and you can call when your done. The key is in the drawer closest to the door. Thank you" I said. I gave him a small smile and went to shower and pack a bag.

Jason wasn't home when I arrived at his house. It was a pig sty so I got to work cleaning up. Jason still wasn't back by bedtime so I went to sleep worried about him. The whole two days I was there Jason didn't ever show up. Alcide called at eight pm the second night and told me to come home. I left the leftover food in Jason's fridge with a note for him to call me and headed home.

When I pulled up to my drive I was shocked. The driveway was regravelled with that nice interlocking stuff that lasts forever. There was a nice parking area in the back now where all the damage had been from that huge meat sculpture. The outside of the house was painted a nice sunny yellow and the shutters were fixed and painted white. I opened the back door and gasped in surprise. The kitchen was all redone, including new appliances for the others had been damaged. The kitchen sink was newer and looked absolutely gorgeous. The phone was still on the wall by the counter and the familiar stool sat beside it.

Every room had been cleaned and painted and the floors sanded and sealed. Some of the carpets had been replaced as well as some furniture. Nothing to excessive though and only stuff that had been damaged. I wanted to be mad but how could I? It was an act of kindness from a creature I never thought could be this human.

"What do you think?" asked Alcide.

"It's wonderful, perfect" I said.

"I'm glad you like it. I was wondering if you would accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening?" Alcide asked all big puppy eyes. Did I want to go out for dinner with him?

"Sure, I'd love to go to dinner with you, how bout round seven?" I asked.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then" he agreed and headed out the door. I watched him pull away and then I locked up and went to my room.

The new furniture in my room was lovely and the mattress felt heavenly. I stripped off my clothes and threw on a robe as I walked into my bathroom. I was surprised to find a two man Jacuzzi tub instead of the old claw foot. I was really starting to get frustrated with Eric, I mean did I really need all this stuff. It mist have cost a fortune. I stared at the tub longingly. I couldn't resist any longer so I decided to have a soak and think about it some more. I found a note attached to a new bottle of bubbles. I poured some in and waited for the tub to fill. Once it was full I slid in and turned on the jets. It was pure heaven. I opened the note.

_Sookie_

No words can say how much I appreciate everything that you have done for me and my kind. I apologize for all the harm done to you and yours. You'll never know how much it meant to me that you were there with Godric in the end. Take care Sookie you truly are the light that shines bright in the deep dark places.

_E_

Once I was finished reading all the hostility and anger I felt towards Eric had vanished. Eric was just being thoughtful and nice and for once I think I'll just go with it. I stepped out of the tub and towelled off. I quickly put on some pj's and crawled into bed. Before I drifted of I sent up a little prayer for Eric. I prayed that someone watch over him and keep him safe. I didn't see the blue eyes watching me from my window.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A Light In The Darkness

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

EPOV

The house looks good. It no longer stank of rotting meat and Maenad. The walls were clean and freshly painted. It was a pleasure doing this for Sookie, she deserved it.

"What are you doing here Bill?" I hissed not looking at him as he came out of the bushes. I could smell him a mile away.

"I could ask you the same thing Eric" Bill sneered.

"I was just checking out the work that was completed on Sookie`s house" I replied finally turning to look st him. What a pathetic fool.

"Why would you do this?" he asked completely unaware.

"Because you would not" I replied and took to the sky. Bill couldn't get in so I knew Sookie was safe for now. When I got back to Fangtasia I ordered Pam to keep an eye on Sookie and to make sure Bill was behaving.

One Year Later

That was the last time I seen Sookie, one year ago. Well except for that dream about two months ago but I'll come back to that. True to my word I stayed away and made sure the Queen kept her word as well. I heard shortly after the last time I saw her that she dated Alcide for awhile and was now considered part of the pack. It never surprised me anymore what Sookie was capable of, my sweet little Sookie. Compton keeps trying to get back into her life according to Pam. Pam never steps in, she says it's to entertaining to watch Bill get kicked to the curb again and again. That's my girl.

The fairies haven't been back and I haven't heard anything through the usual channels so that was something to be thankful for. Those fairies can be conniving and down right evil if they wanted to be.

I heard a few months ago that Sookie started dating another shifter. His name is Preston and apparently he shifts into a cheetah. Pam reports that he's nothing special to look at but Sookie seems happy. I told Pam that she's off Sookie duty no need for her to be watched anymore, she's moved on and has a new protector. It makes me sad to think about Sookie with another man, especially a shifter but then again she was never mine. We were never given a chance, to much stacked against us but I'll never forget that kiss in my office, it was as I had expected it to be, perfect.

As I sit here on my throne and finish emailing my preparations for the upcoming summit at the end of August, my mind keeps straying to Sookie. I remember her smile and her scent which brings me to that dream.

DREAM

I remember that dream it felt so real. I felt so alive. You see vampires never dream but somehow I had managed it. The dream started off with Sookie and I walking along a path that was lit by torches. All the stars were out and it was beautiful but not as beautiful as the creature that walked beside me. She was dressed in a long white goddess dress that had gold piping around her breasts and a golden sash. Her hair was hanging in silky waves and my fingers itched to run through those shiny tresses. I hadn't noticed before but we were holding hands as we walked. My large hand swallowed up her small one but it was perfect and it felt so right.

We came upon a clearing that over looked the ocean. In the clearing was a blanket covered in pillows. Candles were lit all around and a bowl of strawberries and a bucket with champagne sat beside the blanket with two flute glasses. We sank into the pillows and Sookie poured two glasses of the champagne in which she dropped a strawberry into. She said it adds a sweet flavour to the champagne. Without thinking I took the glass she offered, clinked glasses with her and had a taste. It tasted sweet and tart at the same time and it bubbled all the way down. I expected to throw up for vampires can't drink anything but blood. The bubbly stayed down so I drank some more. Sookie seemed to relax some more and we lay back and talk while we drank the heavenly drink. After our second glass I was feeling quite good which is odd but hey it was my dream and I decided to go with it. I didn't even know that a vampire could get drunk.

I reached out to Sookie and pulled her closer, she didn't protest. I sought out her lips with mine and we began a kiss that left us breathless and wanting more.

"I want you Eric, I need you. I didn't realize how much I needed you until you were gone. You are the one Eric. Make love to me Eric. Take me I'm, yours" she said. Oh how long had I waited to hear those words uttered from those lips. I seized the moment and pulled her onto my lap. I could smell her arousal and it fed my hungry cock which seemed to get even harder I feared it might bust right out of my pants. As we kissed Sookie ground herself down onto my cock and I growled with frustration. Enough.

I quickly laid Sookie out and I hovered above her. I started at her lips and began to kiss my way down her body. Each place I kissed I would peel the clothes back until she lay beneath me gloriously naked. My naughty vixen had nothing under her dress, then again this was my dream Sookie.

I wasted no time as I descended upon her nether lips. I took a long lick to taste and let me tell you, she tasted like rain and sunshine, pure heaven. I teased my tongue in between her folds while I flicked her nub. Sookie was mewling and squirming under my skilful tongue and fingers. I traced my tongue back up to her clit and inserted a finger into her hot channel. She was so tight and I knew that it would feel like pure heaven when I nestled my cock inside her walls. Sookie's hands had wandered into my hair and she seemed to pull and tug my hair where she wanted my tongue to be.

"Eric oh yes. Deeper, harder, yes there. Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiit" she screamed and I felt her walls tighten as she came. I felt a gush of fluid and it was ambrosia. I licked every drop up and while she was still soaring from her climax I began to stretch her. I couldn't do that for long, my cock was as hard as steel and wanted to be inside her.

I licked my way back up and kissed her hot little mouth and let her taste herself. I hooked her legs up over my forearms and slowly sheathed myself in her molten heat. It took me several minutes to fully get inside and once I was, I waited a few seconds for Sookie to catch her breathe. When I felt her rocking her hips I began to move. Slow deep strokes at first just so I could hit that sweet spot inside. I didn't disappoint I hit it over and over again and soon Sookie was begging me to go faster and harder.

I flipped her over never pulling out and took her from behind. This position changed the angle and deeper I went. Sookie was non stop screaming now and pushing back onto my cock. I reached down and around and flicked her clit once, twice and she was Cumming. When her walls clamped down on my cock I thought I was going to finally die cause holy shit she felt like a vice. That was it as my orgasm exploded I tried to bite Sookie's shoulder but I found I had no fangs. What the hell. I touched my teeth but they were all blunt. I snapped to attention, losing interest in my orgasm and pulled out.

"I don't have any fangs" I said in disbelief. Sookie had collapsed on to the pillows. I heard her grunt and say something but it was muffled by the pillows.

"What did you say?" I asked her again but I wasn't really paying attention. I just realized that it was beginning to become lighter outside. I turned around and sure enough the sun was rising. I began to panic. I grabbed my clothes and tried to get Sookie to move but she wouldn't budge.

"Sookie move" I yelled.

"Oh for Pete sake. Your not a vampire Eric, well not in this dream anyway. I wanted you to be human. I wanted to be able to share a few human desires with you" she explained as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"What do you mean human? This is my dream anyway" I argued.

"No this is my dream" she argued right back. Then it dawned on us.

"Holy god, we're sharing a dream" she said, well screamed.

"It seems so. Have you ever shared one before?" I asked her genuinely interested.

"No, never. Eric, You' re so beautiful in the sunlight" Sookie said as she reached out and touched my face.

"So are you" I replied and pulled her to me and kissed her senseless.

"Want to try something new?" she leered at me and I wanted to say yes but she started to fade away.

"Don't go Sookie, please little one I love you" I yelled out but she didn't seem to hear me and then I was awake. Damn it.

END DREAM

I remember how she smelled. She smelled so divine, in fact it's like I can still smell her now. That and the image of her in the sunlight will always be burned into my memory. Wait a minute. I quickly scan the crowd and my eyes fall upon my southern belle. Except, holy gods, is that leather she's wearing? I can feel my cock starting to take an interest. Shit, she's coming closer. She's stopping a few feet away and she's not alone. That must be Preston. He's quite average looking. He doesn't smell like shifter but I can't place the scent he's giving off.

"Eric" Sookie says with a nod and a smile.

"Miss Stackhouse what brings you here to Fangtasia?" I ask as I raise my eyebrow in question.

"I need to talk to you. Can I speak with you in your office? Alone?" She asks.

"Certainly. You know the way" I say as I watch her make her way back. Man those pants are so tight, shit. I turn to her companion.

"Pam will show you to my booth" I say and Pam appears beside him. I nod to her and head back to my office. I stand in the door way trying to will my erection away and take a good look at Sookie. She seems leaner, toned more. I feel my mouth water and my jeans tighten further, think about Compton. Holy shit that worked in record time. She turns to me and smiles.

"You look radiant" is all I can say.

"Thank you. How are things?" she inquires.

"Excellent. I've just finished preparations for my travel to the summit, it's in Rhodes this year. Fangtasia's Calendar has been selling well, it's very profitable. Who would have thought" I say with a leer.

"Yes, I bet it is and thank you for the one you sent. I haven't changed it past January" She says and a beautiful flush graces her face. I can't help but reach out and touch her. I miss her a lot and it just hit's me about how much I have missed her smile and her warmth. No sooner have I touched her than I regret it. Sookie is pregnant with that shifters child. That hit's me right in my undead heart, it's like a slap in the face.

"Why are you here?" I ask her more icily than I meant to.

"I had a dream the other night. You were in some kind of pyramid shaped hotel and it blew up. It was daylight out and you and Pam died" she said the last part with a sob. Tears were streaking down her cheeks. Why was she crying? Hadn't she moved on?

"It was just a dream Sookie. You have Preston now, go back out to him and go live your life" I said my voice sounding dead even to me.

"Eric, please. I have a bad feeling about your trip" she begged, even more tears falling from her deep brown eyes.

"Listen, I haven't seen you for almost a year. We've had no contact. There were at least half a dozen other times that I could have used your help, why now? Why? Go home. You shouldn't be here anyway, not in your condition" I growl the last part out.

"What are you talking about?" she asks me and she looks lost and confused. She doesn't know.

"Your with child Sookie. I can smell it and I can hear it's heartbeat" I say that last part with disgust in my voice.

"I can't be" she mutters but before I can say anything Preston enters my office and with him that scent. It takes a minute but I know what it is. I look over at him and he's changed into his true form.

"Sookie get behind me, now" I yell. Sookie looks bewildered. She looks at Preston and realization dawns on her face.

"That's right my dear. Niall sent me to retrieve you. You see he wants you to come to Faery with me and he wants you to continue his blood line. It seems you are already pregnant which is awesome by the way. I must be a stud, shit we only fucked once yet here we are. Your such a fertile specimen Niall will be pleased. Now I'll be rewarded. Come we must return to Faery" Preston says and waves Sookie over.

"You came here to seduce me and impregnate me? Fuck you Preston your no better then Bill Compton. Why does everyone want to use me?" she cries out and my undead heart breaks for her yet again.

"I don't want to use you Sookie, I.. " I whisper but I can't get the words out, their stuck in my throat. She looks over at me and smiles. She turns to come to me but Preston utters some words and she's frozen on the spot, so am I.

"No you don't. Your coming with me" he yells and grabs her by the hair. POP. Their gone and I let out a roar from somewhere deep inside. Pam appears in the doorway a few moments later.

"Eric? Why does it smell like fairy in here? Where's Sookie?" she asks as her eyes glaze over.

"Taken. Fucking fairies. Niall sent a piece of shit fairy to seduce Sookie and to get her pregnant. Preston forced her to go back to the Faery" I explained. Why did I feel so hurt and sad? I felt like I was missing half my soul.

"What is it with that Sookie? Eric we can't go to Faery, you know that. It's not our problem" Pam said dismissively playing with her fingernails. I flew at her in a rage and grabbed her by the throat as I threw her against the wall. Insubordinate, wilful childe. I snarled at her and bared my fangs.

"She is my responsibility, my life and I love her. I will find away to get her back if it is the last thing that I do" I hissed and let Pam go. She rubbed at her throat but bowed her head in submission.

"Yes, Master' she said in apology. Good girl.

"I need a witch. Find me one that is reliable and strong" I ordered. Pam nodded and left my office.

Oh, Sookie.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A Light In the Darkness

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do, all mistakes are my own.

Chapter 3

SPOV

"Let go of me Preston" I screamed out in anger, what he hell did he think he was doing.

"No" he simply said and continued to drag me towards what looked to be a castle. Where the hell did the castle come from?

"Where are we?" I asked a little scared. Last time I looked we were in Fangtasia. What the hell was going on.

"We are in Faery on the way to Prince Niall's castle. You are his great grand-daughter and he is paying top dollar for your seduction and subsequent impregnation" Preston said.

"You lying sack of monkey doo doo. I had feelings for you, I let you touch me and make love to me" I raged at my captor.

"Blah blah who gives a shit. I was using you. For a princess you sure can be dense, it must be the human in you. I fucked you for the money and nothing more. Your just a job to me you brainless whore" he said cruelly and then laughed. What a Pig.

"When I get out of this I'm going to shove an iron stake up your ass and watch you fall to pieces" I laughed back bitterly. Preston backhanded me and continued on the path. My cheek stung and for the time being I kept quiet, there wasn't much more I could do anyway.

Soon we were inside the castle. It looked dark and eerie. I was expecting to see trolls and ugly witches to be roaming about. I thought fairies were beings of light and love? All I saw was darkness, vast darkness.

He pulled me in front of a gold throne and shoved me hard and I landed roughly on my knees. Sitting in the throne was a fairy. He looked like the fairy from Lord of the Rings. The one with the long silver hair, Arwin's father. HE was beautiful at first glance but I had glimpsed these fairies in their true forms and the beauty they projected was just a glamour. I could feel power rolling off this creature in front of me and I trembled with fear.

"Ah, granddaughter so we finally meet. You are very pretty and I you seem strong. I can feel the spark inside you. To bad your not full fae but half will do. Come closer" he beckoned me with a nod of his head. I shrank back, shaking my head. He got up out of his throne and came to me. For his trouble he slapped me across the face. I spit blood out on to the floor.

"You will learn your place my child" he sneered. Then he reached out and put his hand on my belly. I felt the hair stick up at the nape of my neck and I watched in horror as an evil smile grew on his face.

"Oh yes, perfect. Show her to her room" Niall said to Preston and we were dismissed.

Preston grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me along again down a few corridors and up a flight of stairs. We came to stop before a huge steel door. Preston pulled out a key and unlocked the door. He gestured for me to go in but I shook my head. He grabbed the back of my neck and shoved me in.

"Get use to these walls, they will be your home for along time to come" he sneered and then left.

I heard the door lock and I ran over to it hitting the smooth surface to no avail. Shit I was stuck here. I slid down the cool surface and leaned against the door and had a good cry. I was pregnant and alone. I was pregnant with that fuckers child and locked in a room. Fuck. After I cried all the tears I had in me, I got up and started to explore my dungeon.

I found that I had an ensuite bathroom complete with a huge tub and shower stall. There were bath oils and other essentials in the cupboards and on the counter. I opened the closet and found clothes hanging on plastic hangers. On closer inspection I noticed some would fit me now and others were maternity clothes for later. They all looked slightly used and it made me wonder how many other woman were held in this room for this purpose. I wanted to vomit. I swallowed back the bile and continued my exploration.

There was a small balcony out one of the doorways but escape wouldn't be an option. I was about fifty feet above the ground and there was murky water surrounding the castle(a fucking mote, how hilarious). After my adventure I felt even more desolate and angry. I decided to lay on the bed and try to sleep.

"Morning Sunshine time to get up" came Claudine's chipper voice. I opened my eyes to be greeted by a bottle being waved in front of my face. I reached out and took it as I sat up on the pillows. It was a pretty bottle, I unscrewed the cap.

"What is it?" I asked as I sniffed it, it smelled like sweet tea.

"It's an elixir. It is healthy for the baby and for you. Drink it" she commanded. I thought to argue but what was the point? I was trapped here and nothing can change that. I downed the drink and licked my lips after, it was good.

"Good. Your breakfast is on the table over there" she said pointing to a covered plate and left. I heard the lock snick into place once again.

I got up and went for a shower. After I dried off and dressed I went over to check out the food. I lifted the lid off the plate and was greeted with bacon, grits, eggs and toast. The food was still warm and I dug in with gusto. I washed it all down with a cup of tea and let out a loud burp. Humph how lady like, I giggled. I decided to try to read so I went over to the shelf and grabbed a mystery. Soon I was engrossed in the story and lost track of time.

The first few weeks went by the same. Claudine would give me my drink and then I would have breakfast. I would read a little and then have lunch. I would nap and then dinner. I would read some more until bed. Rinse and repeat. Rinse and repeat.

"Morning Sunshine. Here's your drink, shower, dress and meet us downstairs for breakfast" Claudine said as she held out the pretty bottle. I nodded my ascent and then downed the drink and handed back the bottle. I showered and got dressed and headed downstairs. Claudine met me at the bottom of the stairs and I followed her to the dining room.

"Sookie you look absolutely ravishing" Niall said with a smile.

"Thank you grandfather" I replied with a nod.

"Sit, eat for when you are done, your training begins" he said.

"What training grandfather?" I asked.

"Princess training. First you learn to defend yourself in battle and then you learn your gifts" he said.

"I' am pregnant is that a wise thing to do?" I asked Niall worried about the baby. I was starting to show and I as excited for the upcoming birth.

"It is fine, now do as you are told child" Niall ordered, fire in his eyes.

"Yes, grandfather" I replied, my head bowed in respect.

The rest of breakfast was quiet and soon it was time to start my training. Niall took me to the weapons room and told me to pick a weapon. I walked round the room peering at all the swords and bows until I came across one in particular. Niall came to stand beside me inspecting the weapon I was looking at.

"That is a small broadsword made to be wielded by a woman" Niall explained.

This weapon was beautiful. It had an intricate pattern on the blade that extended to the hilt. The hilt had a teardrop ruby embedded inside and as I stared at it, it reminded me of something but I couldn't place it. The weapon spoke to me, urging me to pick it up.

I grabbed the hilt and pulled it from it's perch, a spark flashed and a tingling sensation ran through my body. It was lightweight and felt like an extension of my arm and I began to swing it experimentally.

"Look at your form, it's like that sword was meant for you. Perfect" Niall said. He grabbed a sword and gestured to me. I moved forward and took a few swings. Niall nodded and showed me a few moves. It was exhilarating to say the least.

It took me a month but by the end of the month I was a practiced swordswoman. I could even best Niall one out of every three spars.

In a few days I would begin my abilities training. I was nearing my fifth month of pregnancy and yet my tummy was not that big. I had regular check ups and the doctor assured me that the baby was fine. The night before my training began I had a strange dream.

DREAM

Where am I? I've never seen this place before, yet it feels safe and like home. I was standing in front of an old farmhouse and I wanted to go inside.

"Sookie?" came a deep voice that sent a shiver through me and right to my core.

I turn around to come face to face with a very tall, beautiful blonde man with bright blue eyes that were like deep pools of the soul. I could feel the heat in those eyes. Heat that was directed at me. Who was this man before me?

"Do I know you?" I ask confused. My voice sounded husky.

"Of course you do. It's been awhile, where are you I can't locate you. I want to bring you home" he says his voice sounding sad.

"I' am home" I reply.

"No your not, you were ... You smell so good Sookie. I want to fuck you, bite you and rub myself all over you" he says with a leer.

I notice his eyes are glazed over and he looks like he's high all of a sudden. When he smiles at me I notice the long, sharp fangs protruding from his gums. A vampire, he's a fucking vampire.

"Get away from me you vampire, leave me be" I shout out scared for me and my baby but he's already fading.

"Sookie, please it's me, you know me" he yells but then he's gone.

END DREAM

I wake up in a cold sweat, shaking. Why would I dream of a vampire? It's like I know him but that doesn't make a lick of sense. Everyone knows that fairies hate vampires.

I shrug of the dream and get out of bed. I stretch and then go into my bathroom to get a drink of water. I walk back in my room and get into bed. The dream is already fading and besides I need my rest for tomorrow.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A Light In the Darkness

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 4

EPOV

Shit what just happened? I'm not even dead to the world I'm sitting in my office, wide awake. I was doing paper work when I felt this pulling sensation and I was sucked into a dream. The dream was about Sookie. I could still feel the effects of the fae realm on my system.

She felt so real and so alive. She smells strongly of fae. I even noticed that her ears were slightly elongated and her hair had some silver in it. But it was her eyes that I noticed the most. Her eyes were more oval shaped and now were the color of grey. She seemed to be evolving into a fairy, but how?

Her belly looked rather large for how far along she is. I had been reading up on human pregnancies in case I could offer my assistance to Sookie in anyway. She is about three months yet she looks to be about five months. Time must move quicker in the fae realm for it has only been two weeks since she disappeared. I have to get her back, soon.

She didn't seem to know who I was. How could she not remember me? I could still feel the bond although it was very faint. I think the longer she stays in the fae realm the more she'll forget the real world and herself. The bond would grow silent.

I need answers, I need to know what is going on and how I can fix it. I will get her back and when I do I will make her mine once and for all. My dick is hard for the first time in along time at the thought of making her mine.

.

"Pam" I call out and she appears at my door. I gesture to my dick and request her assistance.

"Eric why not grab a fang banger there's a few nice ones out there" Pam says, ignoring my request. I feel insulted.

"I will not cheat on Sookie with a filthy blood bag. I love her Pam even though her feelings are not the same" I explain.

"Well be as it may it is still cheating even when it's with me. Besides you have fed and fucked recently, what is the difference?" she asks curiosity tinting her words.

"Not that recently and I have realized what I feel for her and that I would do anything to get her back. Shit, your right. Just grab me a bag of blood and get out" I tell her angry with myself.

Pam drops the blood on my desk and closes the door quietly behind her. I unbutton my jeans and pull the zipper down and my cock immediately springs free of it's confines and into my waiting hand. I start stroking gentle at first but as the image of Sookie becomes clearer in my mind I pull harder and faster. I imagine her small warm hand instead of my large cold one. Phantom Sookie giggles and calls my cock her "gracious plenty" and licks her lips slowly and seductively and that's when I blow my load. I pull off my shirt and clean myself up and down my blood. The blood and my hand are a poor substitute for what I long for but it will do until I can have Sookie back by my side.

"Master, the witch and her mentor are here" Pam tells me from the hall.

"Send them in" I reply and sit behind my desk. Pam shows a grey haired woman in who I know and a taller brunette that I've never seen before.

"Hello Octavia" I greet the witch.

"Northman, may I present Amelia Broadway my newest and most talented protégé" she says and Amelia bows her head.

"Hello Mr Northman. Sorry if I seem blunt and to the point but we must move quickly if you wish to get Sookie back while she still is Sookie" Amelia says in a rush.

"Explain" I say with a tad bit of menace, how the hell does she know all this.

"The longer she stays in the realm of the fae the more she will become like them to a point where she will be forever changed. These fae are not rainbows and sunshine, they are tricky and sly. Their not above killing to get what they want and what they want is to increase their numbers. They will use Sookie until she can no longer produce offspring and then they will kill her. I believe that they are giving her an elixir that will cloud her mind and make her forget who she is while speeding up the turning process" Amelia explained sadness in her voice. Every word she said was true.

"I had a dream or a vision and in it Sookie didn't know who I was. How do you know all this?" I asked again not wanting to know the truth but I had no other choice.

"It happened to my best friend. She was human, a witch. A fae took interest in her and they began an affair. When she became pregnant he took her to the fae realm and kept her prisoner there. When I finally was able to get to her she was gone. They had stripped her mind of who she was and in her place was a foul, disgusting creature. I had to put my friend down and give her some sort of peace for I knew she would not like what she had become" Amelia was openly crying now. I would not let that happen to my Sookie.

"Ok what do we do now?" I asked ready to get back my woman but I was scared. In a thousand years nothing had ever frightened me more then the thought that I may have to kill Sookie in order to give her peace. I prayed to Freya right then and there to watch over Sookie until I could get to her and bring her home.

"We need to do a spell to locate her. A soul connect spell should do the trick. I'll also be able to get a feel for her and see how she has changed. I'll need a few drops of your blood for the spell and total quiet. Can you empty the bar?" Amelia asked.

"Pam, close the bar. Everyone out except you, me Octavia and Amelia, now" I ordered. I heard Pam tell everyone to leave.

"I'll go set up out on the dance floor, I'll need the room" Amelia said and went out to the bar, Octavia following.

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I got up and walked out to the bar to help Amelia prepare.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A Light In the Darkness

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 5

SPOV

Abilities training was a lot harder then weapons training. It was discovered that I had a few abilities. I had the ability to POP in and out of places like most fae. I could also fly which was rare among the fae but not unheard of. The most important of abilities though made itself known when we were outside walking in the fields.

We were walking the parameter of the castle enjoying the great weather, sunbathing weather. At first it was like an annoying mosquito that wouldn't leave you alone and then it got more persistent. It pushed and prodded my mental shields trying to get in but it couldn't. It didn't feel evil just annoying. When It touched upon by baby I snapped. The mother in me growled protectively. I looked to the sky and with my hands called forth the winds and rain. The wind started to howl and blow around us while the rain pelted down. The rain seemed to illuminate a woman's figure, like a spirit. She was standing a few feet away from me. She was speaking but I couldn't see or hear what she was saying and then the wind drove her away.

Niall was very surprised.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yes. I don't know what that was but it did not hurt me. What did I just do?" I asked perplexed.

"Wow, granddaughter you truly are a rare find. Only one other Fae has ever had control over the sky like that . You will become the most famous and powerful Queen in all Faery history" Niall exclaimed pride and praise in his voice. I knew that my training was complete.

I was now seven and a half months pregnant. Tonight at dinner I was to be introduced to my future husband and father of my child. I was told that I had met him before, well obviously but I couldn't remember. Niall said that it was common among fae woman.

"Grandfather why am I with child before I' am married?" I asked.

"It is the custom of the Fae. We must makes sure that our mates are compatible and that we will be able to produce future generations. Preston has been on a hunting trip for the past four months. He trains our young hunters so that they maybe able to provide for themselves and their families" Niall explained.

"Oh" I replied.

"By the way your suite is now ready. Your new clothes have been delivered and put in your rooms. Claudine will take you there and if you need anything let her know" he said in dismissal. Claudine came into the dinning room and led me to the West wing were my suite of rooms was located.

We approached double wooden doors with beautiful etchings on them and when Claudine opened the doors and revealed what was inside I gasped. The room was beautiful. The center piece was a king-size bed covered in ruby red bedding and tons of pillows. There was a couple of dressers and a velvet red chaise lounge set by the window. The bookcase by the chaise caught my attention, it had more than 40 books in it. Some of them I have been meaning to read. My closet was a walk-in that featured a huge dressing table and mirror. The dresses and clothing that hung in there were beautiful. My bathroom was bigger then the last and more luxurious.

The best part I thought was the connecting nursery and sitting room. They were decorated in neutral colors and fully outfitted with everything we would need. I went to the dresser and looked inside the drawers. They were filled with all sorts of baby clothes that were soft to the touch and smelled pretty. My baby would be happy here and so will I.

"It's beautiful Claudine, thank you" I said tears coursing down my cheeks.

"Don't thank me, Niall had this set up for you and the future prince or princess" she said with a smile.

"That is so sweet. God I can't believe that the baby will be here soon, I can't wait" I said excitement in every word.

"That's good. Now pamper yourself and dress pretty. Preston returns to you tonight" Claudine said with a wink and left me alone to prepare.

I took a long hot bath in vanilla scented water and then when I finished I slathered on a thick layer of vanilla cream to make my skin soft and scented. I dressed in emerald green bra and panty set that accentuated my belly and breasts. I looked good for being seven months pregnant. I chose a emerald green dress with a empire waist and billowy skirt. It showed of my waist and cleavage. I pinned my hair up and back and only left a few strands to frame my face. A spritz of perfume and a dab of makeup and I was ready. I slipped on my black ballet flats and headed down to the dinning room. I felt like a princess.

When I entered the dinning room I noticed Niall sitting at the head of the table and to his left was a handsome man who must be Preston. He turned to look at me and smiled. I approached the table and both men rose as I was seated by Preston.

"You look exquisite this evening granddaughter" Niall complimented me.

"Yes my darling you look lovely this evening, what a treat to come home to. I apologize for being away for so long but it was unavoidable. Have you had any problems, is the baby alright?" Preston asked concern in his voice.

"No need to apologize, I'm just glad that you're here. The doctor said everything is fine and I have been feeling great" I replied with a smile. Preston picked up my hand and placed a kiss on my palm, the gesture was so familiar yet I couldn't place it.

"Well, that's just wonderful. Let's eat" Niall said and gestured for the food to be brought in.

Dinner conversation was pleasant. Preston explained about his hunting trip and some of his adventures. I told him about my training. He told me he was proud and he knew that I could do it, that I was special. Right then I felt special.

After dinner we all went for a walk around the castle. Claudine walked ahead with me while Niall and Preston talked behind us. Suddenly Preston called out my name and ran over to me. He went down on one knee and I knew right then that he was going to propose but for some reason it didn't feel right.

"Dearest Sookie I love you and want to be with you until the end. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked as he pulled out a little velvet box. Inside the box was a huge blood red diamond in the shape of a tear drop. I could feel the magic surrounding the ring and I became hesitant to answer him. I really didn't know him all that well but then again he was the father of my child.

"Yes" was all I said. Preston tried to put the ring on but it wouldn't go over my finger. I felt power pushing at me from the ring but something inside me was pushing it back.

"Well, damn I'll have to get you a bigger size, your fingers must be swollen" Preston said but the tone of his voice seemed angry. He stood up and kissed me gently on the lips and backed away.

"Well kids this is where I leave you and bid you goodnight. Congratulations and I'll see you in the morning" Niall seemed angry as well as he strode towards the castle.

Preston walked me back to my room. He kissed me on the cheek and left for his own room. I thought he might want to spend his first night home with me but I guess I was wrong. I took off my dress and washed my face and brushed my teeth and went to bed. I was exhausted and feeling like something was wrong and that trouble was just around the corner.

DREAM

"Hello Mother" a young man of about twenty said to me. He was very handsome with blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked very familiar.

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken, I don't have any children your age" I replied hoping that one day I did.

"No you don't not yet anyway. I'm still growing inside you and this is what I will be when I'm older" he said.

"Oh. Right this is so strange" I replied absently.

"This is real and you are in real danger. You must stop drinking that elixir Claudine gives to you, it's changing you. If you don't stop drinking it you will be forever changed and you will become something you don't want to be. Your mind is clouded and your memories blocked. You do not belong here, you're a prisoner in this castle. You are a prisoner in your own mind. You have to get out Momma, time is growing short. I cannot be born in this realm" he said fear in his voice as he took my hands. It felt right holding his hands in mine.

"What do you mean?' I asked curious.

"If I'am born to this world they will kill me and most likely you as well, please believe me" he begged pink tears running down his cheeks. I reached out and pulled him into my arms and I knew instantly that he was my son.

"Ok baby ok. No more elixir. I love you more than anything or anyone. Why would Niall keep me here against my will and take away my mind?" I asked.

"Because you are powerful and he wants that power for himself. HE wants you to produce many warriors until you no longer can. He is evil. My father is a good man and he loves you momma and he misses you, you have to get back to him" my son said.

"I'm already with him, Preston's here. He asked me to marry him but the magic ring wouldn't go on. He was so disappointed like grandfather" I explained.

"Noooo. I made sure that the binding ring would not go on your finger. If he gets it on you will be bound to him forever as his mate" he said getting agitated.

"Don't you want me to be with your father?" I asked.

"No! Your not listening that vial disgusting creature is not my father. I' am vampire woman" he yelled and I watched as his fangs descended. I jumped away from him.

"But how?" I asked not sure anymore about what was going on.

"In time you will remember how but first you must stop drinking the elixir. I have to go momma but I can't wait to be held in your arms. I love you" he called out as he faded away.

END DREAM

I woke up with a start, what the hell was going on? Could it really be true? I have to believe in my son. I'm having a boy. I was happy but scared at the same time. No more elixir. I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but sleep never came.

I made sure that I was in the bathroom in the morning when Claudine brought the drink. I told her to put it on the table and that I would have it as soon as I was dressed. She agreed and headed down for breakfast. Once she was gone I dumped it down the drain in my bathroom and went to have breakfast.

EPOV

"Take her to the couch and lay her down Viking, I will get her some water" Octavia said as she went into the bathroom.

Amelia had tried some sort of soul connect spell and it was interesting to say the least watching her wander around the room in trance. Then it was like she walked into a wall that literally flung her backwards and she hit the wall. The collision literally knocked her out. I paced the floor in my office for nearly two hours before the witch woke up.

"Water" Amelia croaked out to her mentor and Octavia gave her some.

"Well what happened?" I asked impatiently.

"It's not good news, Sookie is about eighty percent changed now on the inside and the outside. She is very powerful, they have been training her with weapons and magic. She was able to call forth the air and manipulate it into expelling me from her soul. I have only ever read about one other Fae being able to do that, it's a very rare gift. Niall will never let her go now" Amelia explained and I growled at her last words.

"I will kill him then" I said and left no room for arguments.

"You just might have to Viking for Sookie is carrying a vampire child not a fae. When Niall learns of this he will kill the baby and Sookie" Amelia said.

"Vampire?" I yelled. That cannot be, how?

"Yes vampire and from what I can sense and see, yours. The child is a Northman" she said giving me a pointed look.

"But we never had sex, except. Well, shit. Sookie and I shared a dream a couple of months before she disappeared. In it she made me human, could that have been when she conceived?" I asked curious.

"If you and Sookie are soul mates and your souls met on a higher plain then I would say yes. You have the same aura as she does. You both have been touched by a goddess. I need to research this further and then I can better answer your questions. Regardless that child is yours, he told me himself. He told me his name was Eric Samuel Northman. Well, congratulations are in order" she said with a smile.

"It's my baby? I have a son? Niall dare take my mate and my child captive? Pam" I bellowed. Pam was at my side in seconds.

"Master?' she asked.

"Things have changed, Sookie is carrying my child, your brother. You and I will get them back safely or we will die trying. We will need help, get on the wire and find us some reinforcements" I ordered.

"A brother? Yes Master" she finally said and was gone.

"What's our next move?" I asked the witch.

SPOV (1 week no elixir)

Blue, blue eyes danced in front of my vision and they sparkled with laughter and happiness.

"**I want to fuck you, bite you and rub myself all over you"**

"**Yield to me"**

"**Only for Sookie"**

Tons of images started to flood my mind like a river finally breaking free of it's dam. They were like little pieces of a puzzle and they were starting to form a picture. The picture was my mind and the pieces were my memories and finally everything was in it's place. Those fuckers stole my memories and kept me prisoner. They kept me from Eric. Eric, I didn't even know if he was dead or still undead.

As I thought about Eric I imagined my baby and it all clicked. Eric was the father of my baby but how? We never slept together well except in my dreams. I can remember the last one so clearly. I had made Eric human. I made Eric human, holy shit. That must have been when Eric impregnated me. I just hope that he accepts his son. I need to get out of here or Eric will never meet his son.

I dressed in my training clothes and grabbed my sword. I pulled my hair back and put it in a ponytail. I gasped as I catch a glimpse of my image in the mirror. It was like waking up from a nightmare. I looked like a fucking fairy, fuck. I was also fairly small for being almost eight months pregnant. I focused myself on the task at hand and prayed to god to keep my baby safe. I took a deep breath and headed out in search of Niall and Preston.

I found them in the library. I quietly drew my sword and advanced. They didn't notice me until I was ten feet away. They looked startled at first but then seemed to relax, big mistake.

"Ooh, come to show me what you've learned lover?" I cringed at that term, only Eric could call me that.

"Cut the bullshit asshole, where's the portal?' I yelled.

"Sookie what are you talking about what is a matter? Are you… Fuck it. How did you get your memories back? What ever" Preston said and started advancing on me. He grabbed a spear from the display on the wall and shifted in to fighter stance.

"Don't harm the infant" Niall called out. What about me?

Before Preston got any closer I called the wind and trapped him in a funnel. I called the spear to me and it appeared in my hand, huh new ability. Preston started to become scared, good.

"Knock this off Sookie. Go to your room, you will never leave this realm, ever" Niall bellowed. Did he really think that would work?

"You sure about that?" I questioned. I called forth lightening and a bolt struck the floor in front of Niall's feet. I could feel him gathering his power, I let another bolt free this time it singed his robe and made his hair stand on end, I couldn't help it I laughed. He bowed his head in defeat and backed off. He maybe older but I had more power.

I turned to Preston and used the funnel to stretch his limbs to almost breaking. His pained scream was music to my ears.

"Now Preston the portal" I urged. He waved his hand and in a flash we were in front of the old oak that I walked by on my daily outing. The fucking portal was right under my nose the whole bloody time. I stretched out my arm and watched as my fingertips disappeared through the portal into my reality but I couldn't put my hand through any farther. I pushed Preston against the oak with my mind and called Eric to me. POP. Before me stood my Viking, my vampire. He looked slightly startled.

"What the hell? How did I get here? Sookie is that you? You look so strange, what have they done to you?" he asked as he ran his fingers down my pointed ear. It surprised me that Eric wasn't trying to attack me but he seemed calm.

"It's me Eric. I want to go home but I need you to give me blood first. I'm to fae now and don't know the spell to get through but if I have your blood inside me it should confuse the portal" I said hoping that I was right. I heard from Niall's mind that the portal would not let me go.

"Anything Lover, anything" Eric agreed. When he called me lover it sent tingles down my spine. He took me into his arms and kissed me so hard my toes curled and then he bit into his wrist and brought it to my mouth. I sucked as hard as I could and drank until his wounds closed. I immediately felt more like myself again. I kissed his wrist were the marks use to be and smiled.

Eric tentatively brought his hand to my belly and gently caressed it. As his hand moved across my skin the baby followed by kicking wherever his hand was. The baby knew it was his father. I heard Preston gag in the background so I pushed him into the tree harder till I heard him grunt.

"My son" Eric said in awe.

"Yes. Please Eric, I'm ready to go home" I said and held out my hand, Eric took it as we turned to go through the portal.

"Noooooo you stupid bitch, your mine. That baby is mine" Niall yelled and came running at me with a sword.

"Eric" I screamed and he tried to pull me out of the way but Niall was to quick and I felt the sword pierce through my chest and it slid all the way in.

"Sookie" Eric roared agony and rage behind my name. He grabbed my sword from it's sheath spun round and in one strong swing Niall prince of the sky fae lost his head. His body immediately turned to ash.

"Prince Niall" Preston yelled as my power started to fade and he dropped to the ground free. Eric stood ready, sword in hand but Preston the coward that he was ran. I collapsed into a heap on the ground, my vision already starting to fade. Eric was immediately at my side and feeding me some of his blood. After a mouthful I stopped drinking and turned my head.

"Too much, no vampire, take me home" I gasped out. Eric frowned but he gentle lifted me up into his arms and took me through the portal. We came out on the other side in field behind my house, funny. I heard Eric dial out on his cell.

"Ludwig, Sookie's house now" he hung up and dialled again.

"Pam, Sookie's. Yes. Not good. Now!" he yelled the last part and hung up.

The pain was strong and I wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep.

"No, mother you must be strong" came a voice in my head, my baby.

"Sookie please don't die. My blood has slowed the bleeding, please take more, I can't lose you" Eric begged but I shook my head no. I watched as bloody tears ran down his cheeks.

We were soon in the house and in my room. Eric laid me down gently on the bed and it hurt like hell, I screamed out in pain. He carefully ripped away my shirt exposing the wound. The hole was big and it looked like a piece of the blade was stuck inside. It was in my lunge that was why it was hard to breathe. Eric's blood must be keeping me alive. I got Eric's attention.

"The baby, get the baby out Eric, please don't let him die too" I started to panic. I could feel the baby and he seemed to be slowing down. I was starting to feel woozy. We were both dying.

"Get him out. Kill me but save him" I cried. Please someone save my baby.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

A Light In The Darkness

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 6

POP Ludwig appeared beside Sookie`s bed.

"Go get some towels and warm water Viking" she ordered Eric "Now" she yelled and Eric was gone.

She put her bag on the bed and started going through it, pulling things out. She took a look at me and placed her hand on my belly. She seemed to go still for a moment and then frowned. She took my hand and began to speak.

"Your wound seems to be stable at the moment and I need to get the baby out Sookie. The baby is under duress if I don't get him out in the next five minutes he will surely die. No time for an epidural. I can give you a shot of Demerol and the Viking should be able to help. You just have to let go" she explained to me. I felt a prick.

I was still breathing funny but the pain had somewhat receded a little. Eric came back in the room carrying towels and a basin full off steaming water. Ludwig turned to Eric.

"You need to be clean and sterile, here are some scrubs get cleaned up while I finish setting up but hurry" Ludwig told Eric as she handed him the scrubs. Eric set down the items he was holding and disappeared again.

The doctor drew a sheet up over my belly and chest . The sheet had a hole in it and the doctor swabbed something cold over my belly. Eric was back and I couldn't help but think he looked sexy in his scrubs. Calling the sexy doctor vampy. I giggled at my funny and hey that Demerol is awesome. Pam came in behind him. As soon as she cleared the doorway her eyes glazed over and her fangs popped down. She tried to get at me but the wind came blowing into the room and tossed her out and the door slammed shut.

"It's ok Momma don't be afraid" came the baby's voice inside my head again but this time it was weaker, he was dying.

"Get him out now" I yelled frantic, I didn't want him to die. I started struggling.

"Ok Viking call out to your blood that flows in Sookie's veins Command it to obey and absorb the pain. Glamour her if you can" the doctor said as I felt pressure and then stabbing pain in my lower abdomen.

"Let go my love. Give me your pain and float away. Soon you will be able to hold our baby. You'll be a wonderful mother Sookie I know you will. We could be a family if you will just stay with me, stay with us. Let go Sookie, I love you" I looked up into Eric's blue eyes and I knew I had found my home. I got lost in those eyes and floated there in heaven.

"It's a boy Viking, then again you knew that already didn't you" the doctor said. Her voice brought me back to the pain and I could hear the baby crying. Ludwig brought him close to my face so I could look at him. He was beautiful and perfect. Eric Samuel Northman my perfect baby.

"He's beautiful Eric" I said as I watched her walk away with my baby. The pain was unbearable again and I looked down to my chest. I must have ripped my chest open when I struggled for now it was bleeding bad.

"He's beautiful Sookie" Eric said as he watched Ludwig.

"I love you Eric and I love baby Eric. Take good care of him my Viking" I said and took in one final, painful breathe as the world dimmed. I looked up at Eric and smiled.

EPOV

My son was here and he was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen, well besides his mother that is. I looked over at the doctor as she took a towel and wrapped little Eric in it and then laid him in the bassinette that I had put in the corner. It was a gift for my son. I turned back to Sookie and noticed that her eyes were slightly glazed and then I noticed the lack of heartbeat.

"Sookie? Sookie?" I yelled. The doctor was back at Sookie's side examining her. She reached in her bag and pulled out a big needle and jabbed it into Sookie's heart and waited. Nothing happened. She checked Soookie again and looked up at me with a frown.

"She's gone" Ludwig said.

"No, she can't be. I won't let her be" I said and panicked. I'm a fucking thousand year old vampire, we don't panic.

"She is Viking and your going to have to let her go" Ludwig said firm but gentle.

"NO" I yelled. I leaned over and kissed her lips over and over again. I didn't realize that I was crying until I noticed the bloody tears that had dropped on her beautiful face and I got very angry. She had died still looking like a fairy. My poor sweet angel.

TBC

At some point little Eric had started to scream and with each scream the house shook.

TBC


End file.
